Chapter 10: Rise of The Sirens
(The film resumes back outside the Universal Studios backlot in Los Angeles. The date is July 7, 2013. Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro are talking about several events that happened.) * Beck Oliver: Welcome back to Universal Studios Hollywood where we're about halfway through 2013. And, Robbie, usually, it's the new obstacles that trip up the ninjas, but that is not the case tonight. * Robbie Shapiro: Beck, folks are talking about the L.A. Chargers, but the Ring Jump is being downright nasty. (The 2013 logo forms and zooms in to reveal flashbacks of several villains attempting and failing on the Ring Jump.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Just in the last few minutes, this fourth obstacle knocked out strong competitor - Shadow Rider member Camula. * Elgan: Oh! Just can't do it. * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Then, it was "The Shark", Reginald Kastle, who also couldn't figure it out. * Andre Harris: Oh! * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) And Saira Bellum was the mastermind of V.I.L.E., but she was a victim, too. * Japul: Oh, no! * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Remember, we had this obstacle 2 years ago in Denver. It's not new, but it's taking down bad guys tonight. (Meanwhile at Downtown Los Angeles, Bertar and Reggos were ordering food from a food cart.) * Reggos: Hey, it might look like the heel of a hobo's shoe. Best burgers in midtown. Huh, Tom? * Bertar: If you say so. * Reggos: All right, I want two cheeseburgers hold the sauce, extra pickles, two malted shakes. * Bertar: No pickles on mine, please. * Reggos: Oh, you gotta trust me on this one. * Bertar: Yeah? All right, pickles. Bring them. (From the roof of a car, Tori Vega Catwoman slides down from it and land it in a cat-pose behind a criminal. Bertar and Robbie have got their food. Robbie has got a drink and both of them are eating.) * Reggos: You wanna look good in a swimsuit like me come summertime, you'll want a lot of this and this. * Bertar: All right. (Tori creeps up behind a criminal and slowly places her hand into his pocket, touching an item inside, but Bertar sees her.) * Bertar: You! * Criminal: Hey! (The criminal sees Tori as she takes out the item and grabs her hand. But Tori breaks out of it and knees him before she runs as Bertar chases after her as a car stops, allowing him to cross the road.) * Reggos: Tom. (Bertar arrives to find Tori gone.) Tom! Come on, it's lunchtime. Relax. (The bell rings off-screen.) It's lunchtime. No, Tom. We're on our-- It's lunch! Oh, brother. * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Gotta get a solid grip. (Gary Smith's hands peeled off before the ball reaches the first jolt. He becomes another victim of this difficult second obstacle as Yalbec's team continues to run through the rest of the obstacles.) * Beck and Robbie: (voiceover) No! * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) 2 in a row! * Yenja: Argh!!! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) And you can see the frustration, so wanted to have a great run to honour his friend. Instead, Gary Smith out on just the second obstacle. (A flash shows the slow-motion replay.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Look at Gary's hands. Looks like he's got a solid grip, but he wasn't ready for that first jolt and his fingers peeled right off. This Cannonball Drop has already taken out 18 criminals tonight. Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Shocking Moments